


Emblania High

by Tora93



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Verbal Abuse, dating drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora93/pseuds/Tora93
Summary: Modern High School AU: When a superstar jock needs help with his grades and the student body president offers to help him it can only lead to falling in love right? Well not so much. With an ex-girlfriend and her clique who are hellbent at staying on top of the social food chain, it leads to a story filled with drama, gossip, betrayal, and a spiral of a school year. (Rated T for language and other implied scenes)





	1. Welcome to School

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU idea came to me one day and I asked myself. What if Chrom as a High School jock and Robin was the straight-A student body president? And Thus birthed this story. There are going to be more questions later on but let's get introduced first.

The bright morning sun glowed over a vast suburb and peaked through the many windows waking up nearly everyone. In one house that was made of stone, three stories tall, and had a navy colored roof, a cobalt haired teen was sleeping like a log until a clock ticked for a few seconds and then,  _RING RING RING!_

"Oh come on, just five more minutes you stupid clock."  _CLICK!_ The teen grumbled and he went back under his covers. A few seconds later he heard a  _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Chrom! Get up, sleepyhead! If you sleep in, we're going to be late for school, again! Honestly, you're a senior and you still depend on your little sister to get you up in the morning." Shouted the voice.

The voice's owner kept pounding at Chrom's door and the noises rang through his skull until he shot up. "Alright I'M UP!" As Chrom rolled out of bed the pounding was still echoing through his skull. He creaked the door open to see a plucky young blonde girl with her hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes, "Lissa, do you really need to wake me up like that!?" He asked.

"It's not my fault you enjoy sleeping in. Also, thanks to you, our grades are suffering for it. We're both in danger of failing the first period because we're always late, and I can't get into one of the best medical schools in the country with bad grades."

"Oh alright. Since achieving high grades are so important to you. Just let me take a shower and change, I'll be downstairs soon."

As Lissa went downstairs she went in and out of the fridge and began stirring and pouring mixtures over the stove. Within 20 minutes, the table with two plates full of toast, eggs, bacon, and small pancakes. One plate clearly had twice the amount. "Chrom, are you done? Breakfast is ready!" She shouted. "Comming!" Chrom answered. Once he got downstairs, Chrom was dressed in a navy varsity jacket, light blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Don't worry I remembered that you have an intense track practice today. So I made enough for you to carbo-load." Immediately Chrom began to eat as much as he could without choking.

 _GULP_ "Thanks Lissa, I really needed this for energy. And if I can help get my teams to the playoffs again, that sports scholarship is as good as mine." Lissa joked, "It won't be yours if your grades slip through. Aren't you glad your little sister got you up on time?" Chrom stuttered back, "S-shut up."

After breakfast, they brushed their teeth and picked up their bags and lunches as they went outside, they both approached a sleek black car and got inside. Chrom then started the car and drove out of their neighborhood. Once the car was parked and they both exited, other teens began to pour out of cars and yellow buses like a river and walked to a four-story building built with red bricks, hundreds of windows, and some walls were even made of glass. Outside there was a giant sign that read, "Welcome to Emblania High School" As soon as Chrom and Lissa made it inside, Lissa patted his back, "So we're finally on time this morning. I'll see you later this afternoon, Chrom." Lissa waved goodbye and headed off towards a staircase.

Meanwhile, Chrom went straight ahead into the white halls where lockers lined the walls, and teenagers were chatting and walking up and down. "Morning Chrom, I'll see you in class." Greeted a viridian haired teen. "Thanks, Stahl." "Hey Chrom, I'll see you in gym class later." Reminded a buff young man with spiky blonde hair slicked back. "Will do Vaike." A small group of girls then came to him "Hiiiii, Chrooooommm." They giggled. "Hi girls."

When he got to his locker, he took out the books he needed and stored in other books for later. As he left for class, he received more greetings that he waved and responded to, but then  _BUMP._

"Ow, watch it!" A voice scolded. When Chrom looked up, there was a fair skinned girl with ivory hair in pigtails, a lavender blouse, and a dark purple mini skirt. "Sorry, Robin. I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"Well, it's unexpected to see you on time for first period classes," Robin remarked. "H-hey! I'm not late all the time." He stammered. "Well, I'll be getting to my classes, and I have an important meeting today at 3:45 pm with all of the club leaders and sports captains, so I need you to be there."

"Are you sure? I'm very busy with track today." He explained.

Robin stood firm and claimed, "You are captain of the football team and the men's track team. As student body president, it's my responsibility to make sure this school's activities are running smoothly. And it's your responsibility as team captain to attend these meetings. So I will see you at the meeting."

_LATER DURING LUNCH_

Chrom sat next to 3 young men. One was Stahl, while another was a muscular brunette with a stoic expression, and the other was a slim redhead with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. "So blue, I heard the student body president caught you this morning and not for being late this time." Remarked the sugar-loving ginger.

Chrom sighed."Gaius, w-we just bumped into each other and nothing more."

The brunette then held out a clipboard, "It's actually a good thing that she did since today is the club presidents and team captains meeting later this afternoon at 3:45 pm." Chrom responded, "Yes she told me that as well, but I told her I was busy with track." He then explained to the group, "I have no idea if I can make it. I can't miss practice too often or I can say goodbye to my sports scholarship."

Frederick soon erased Chrom's fears, "Not to worry Chrom, according to the school sports schedule your practice is at 2:15, which gives you enough time to do at least an hour of practice."

Chrom's eyes went wide, "Frederick please tell me how you do that?" The Brunette simply bowed gently, "It is merely due to my thanks after your family helped mine escape a massive scam that would've landed us in poverty. So I am forever in your debt." Chrom breathed out, "Okay. But still I can at least make it both today and that's a good..."

Gaius then interrupted, "Oh come on guys enough with talking about Blue's schedule, there are far more interesting things. Like cakes, candy and the cooking club's bake sales."

Stahl then followed, "Also, not to pry but you've been by yourself lately why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Chrom immediately answered, "I don't have one."

"Hold the phone!" Shouted a booming voice, "The Vaike has heard it, our football and track team captain has no girlfriend!" Chrom hushed him, "SHHHHHHH! Vaike!" Vaike lowered his volume, "Sorry, but come on man, you're on the track to becoming homecoming king and it's only natural you would have a girlfriend by now."

Chrom then protested, "I'm sorry Vaike but it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I don't need a girlfriend right now and since the Summer I've sworn off of dating."

_*, BRING BRING*_

_"Saved by the bell just in time."_ He packed up and waved, "We can talk about this whole thing later, right now I've got classes to get to."

_LATER IN THE HALLWAYS_

As students crowded the halls one girl, in particular, caught Chrom's sight as she strutted past him, A towering girl with flowing white hair, dark yet glowing skin, a slender figure with voluptuous curves that made her look like a supermodel, and a black shirt and skinny jeans that hugged her body perfectly, yet revealed a small portion of her cleavage. When Chrom passed by him, his spine shivered.

_2:20 pm School Feild_

_TWEET!_  Went the whistle. "ALRIGHT TEAM! We've got a ton of work to do today! I want to see all of you giving it everything you've got we're not called the Emblania Dragons for losing. No doubt with our team captain that we will make it big this year so let's go!" Every team member shouted, "YES COACH!" "GOOD NOW GO!"  _TWEET!_

During practice, Chrom naturally took the lead yet one thought kept on running in his head,  _"Why did I have to pass by her today of all days?"_

Seconds later, Chrom's foot slipped and he lost balance making him nearly fall. But he got back on his feet in the nick of time. "Chrom careful." Shouted one of his teammates.

After about an hour of practice, the whistle blew again  _TWEET!_  "Great practice today boys, everyone hit the showers."

Inside the boy's locker room, every team member got behind a curtain and immediately filled the room with steam. Once the steam disappeared, they all wrapped themselves in towels and began chatting.

"Man we had a good practice today!" "I even broke my own personal record." "I barely broke a sweat today."

As Chrom completely dried himself and got dressed, he looked over at a stoic muscular teenager with spiky black hair right next to him. "Hey, Lon'qu what are you doing here? You're not on the track team." He answered, "We just finished some practice with the fencing team. However, I overheard that you slipped up during practice today."

All Chrom could do was breathe deeply as he got into his street clothes. At the same time, his head kept on dropping.

"Hey, Lon'qu I know you're not really the talkative type but I need some advice."

He turned his head, "It's okay, I'm listening."

Chrom stuttered, "W-well, it's about A-Aversa."

Lon'qu flinched and his face flushed at the mention of that name, "Why are you asking me of all people about girls? You know I've never been good with them."

Chrom explained, "No no no, Lon'qu we all know that she is my ex. I'm just wondering how I can get her out of my mind even though I see her every single day."

The fencing team member sighed, "Well, I can already do that since I'm pretty skittish with girls. But for you, I would say it's best to not look at her as much as possible or act like she doesn't exist. Or be with someone else when she comes by."

"Are you implying that I should start dating again?" Chrom asked

Lon'qu shook his head and explained, "No, I'm just saying have a friend close by to try and ignore her. I know it's tough since she broke up with you, but having a friend close by can keep you distracted."

"Oh, well thanks for the advice. I need to be at a meeting now. So I'll see you later."

_3:45 pm student council room_

In the middle of the room, Robin sat at the end of a long table with students filling just about every chair.

"Okay everyone, today is our monthly meeting for school clubs and activities. I am Robin Tacticara, your student body president. And now it's time to take attendance. Please say "here" if you are present. Robin pulled out a clipboard and began to read off each name, " Marth Lowell, Vice President?" "Here!" "Anna Merchieta, Treasurer" "Here!" "Caeda Talyanet, Secretary and captain of the cheer squad?" "Here! And go Dragons!" "Ryoma Hoshino, captain of the fencing team." "Present." "Takumi Hoshino, Captain of the archery team." "Here" "Xander Norhia, president of the horseback riding club." "Present." "Leo, Norhia president of the book club." "Here!" "Elise Norhia and Sakura Hoshino, Co-presidents of the nursing club." "Here!" "Sumia Ryders, president of the cooking club?" "Here!" "Oboro Nuina, president of the sewing and fashion club?" "Here!" "Olivia Ferance, captain of the dancing team?" "H-here." "Maribelle Themis, captain of the debate team?" "Present." "Hector Otisa, captain of the distance sports throwing team." "Here!" "Azura, Vallis, president of the music club." "Here." "Miriel Mangees, President of the Science Club?" "Present."

Robin continued down the list of club and team leaders for minutes and then reached one name. "Chrom Yilessia, captain of the football team and track team?"

As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal a panting Chrom and answered with what little breath he had, "H-here!" After Chrom sat at the table, Robin got up, "Okay everyone, this is our monthly meeting and so far we've had very few issues reported in relation to problems. However, if there are any problems you may speak now so we can address them."

Many club leaders and presidents shot up from their seats at the same time. "Okay, I see we have a few issues. Please let us know."

Oboro started, "Well in the sewing and fashion club, our sewing machines need to be updated. The models we are using haven't been updated in 10 years and it's really starting to show on our projects. Fabric is starting to tear, and even pucker."

Sumia followed, "And in the cooking club, we need to purchase whetstones because our knives are getting dull. On top of that, we would like permission to purchase our ingredients earlier in the week because some food can go bad over the weekend."

Robin jotted down their complaints, "I see, a request for new equipment and a new item replenishment window. Anna, write that down so we can figure it out in the budget."

The meeting continued with discussion and notes taken down for what seemed to be a half-hour. Then there was a  _CLICK_ from Robin's pen.

"Okay everyone, great meeting today, I will forward everything to the office to see what they can do in regard to what we talked about today." Everyone soon got up and left but Robin stopped Chrom, "Chrom, please don't leave yet. We need to talk."

Chrom sighed as he sat down and asked, "What is it?"

"Chrom, the principal has informed me something in regards to your grades. While it may be seen as prying allow me to explain. As of recently, he has stated that you're in danger of failing the first period due to your tardiness. And in three of your classes, you've also been earning Ds which have brought your overall average down from a B to C-. While it is enough to pass high school, your scholarship requires you to obtain a B average. What I am trying to say is Chrom is that if your next report card results in this grade, it will cost you your scholarship."

His eyes turned into dinner plates, "Wait! What!? My scholarship is going to go down the drain?! But my team is going to make it to the playoffs! Isn't it the principal's job to tell me this?"

She explained, "I am aware you're a great athlete and captain Chrom, but this scholarship has grade requirements too. And I'm here because the principal recommends a tutor for you, and I volunteered for the job."

He stuttered, "Y-You? B-but why would you want to help me?"

Robin answered, "I figured it could benefit us both. I need to do many duties as student body president, especially for graduation. One of these includes doing over 100 hours of community service. The principal has stated that if I tutor you, I can earn those hours, and if we are successful in raising your grades and keeping them that way throughout the school year, you'll be eligible to obtain your sports scholarship. So I will be at your house tonight at 5:00."

Chrom couldn't fight back and just sighed, "Alright, I'll see you there."

As they both exited the room, Aversa stood across the hall staring at her phone.  _"So the student council president is going to tutor Chrom."_  She smirked, _"I wonder how this will go for both of them."_


	2. Tutors and Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom has agreed to take Robin as his tutor, but will she really help with his grades? And with Aversa hearing this news, what plan will she take in order to keep her social status at school? Meanwhile, Chrom and Robin even get the chance to know each other and why Aversa scares him.

_4:55 pm CHROM'S HOUSE_

Chrom began to tap his pencil on his worksheet and scratched his head. "Man, what's the point of this kind of math? I'm never gonna use this when I finish school." Within seconds of saying that sentence, there was a,

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Shouted Lissa as she rushed to the door.

One the door opened, Lissa spotted Robin with her book bag in hand.

"Oh, aren't you Robin? The student body president? What are you here for?

Robin immediately answered, "I'm tutoring your brother, Lissa."

Lissa giggled, "Looks like those bad grades caught up with you eh Chrom?"

Chrom's face flushed bright red, "Lissa!"

Then she went upstairs to her own room as Robin sat down with Chrom. "Alright Chrom, the classes you are clearly struggling in are Math, History, and French. Fortunately, those are my best three subjects. Now let's begin." When she looked at Chrom's sheet, she noticed that a majority of the problems he tried doing had numbers missing and some were even skipped. "Okay, I can easily help you with this. First, you forgot to put an 8 here and then you forgot to put an addition symbol here." Within thirty minutes, Chrom's homework was done and he even had extra notes written down as well.

"You're really good at Math, Robin I would've never understood this without your help." He stated.

"Thank you for the compliment Chrom, now let's move on to French." She followed. When Chrom took out his French homework sheet, Robin immediately put her pen to the paper. "Okay, this word is spelled wrong. You forgot the accent on this word, and these two words are in the wrong place." She pointed out.

"Well, how does it go? I don't understand why it's like this." "Chrom this is a language that is spoken by other people, but let's get cracking on this." In just another thirty minutes, the homework for French was also done.

"You're learning very well Chrom, now we move on to History, which from what I was told is the subject you are really struggling with," Robin recalled.

Chrom sighed, "History is no use to me. What's so important about the lives of people who are dead?"

Robin answered, "Well you need to remember that those who don't understand history are doomed to repeat it or not even learn from it. For example, if Thomas Eddison's invention of the lightbulb was ignored by history we wouldn't have any of the light bulbs we have today. Or if we never studied how diseases affected people back then, we wouldn't have modern medicine."

"But how am I even going to use it in the future? I guess I can just kiss my scholarship goodbye if I can't get History." He sulked.

Robin put her finger on her chin as she bit her lip and then a spark went off. "Maybe you can look at how History can be a bit like football."

Chrom's eyes went wide and his brows raised. "Huh? How would it be like football?"

"Well let's think, you see whenever you play a game against another team and a plan doesn't go well what do you normally do?" She asked him.

"We look at another plan and learn from the errors of the past plan." He responded.

"Very good, and when a plan goes well you keep doing it right?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes, yes we do. Is this how History works?"

"It is. The point of History is to look at our world's past failures and successes and even see how it affects outcomes and our world today. If you can look at your History lessons that way, you'll understand it better in no time." She assured him.

Another thirty minutes passed, Chrom's History homework was finished and Robin gave him a light pat on the back. "I'm impressed that you managed to learn under my direction. If you keep this up your grades will be boosted in no time at all." As Robin began to pack her books and notes, Chrom paused for five seconds but then instantly asked her, "Wait, will you be here tomorrow too?"

She stated, "Yes, I will be here tomorrow. Why do you want to know that?"

Chrom confessed, "Well, the thing is I have a test on Friday in history class and I feel that your tutoring can help me do well. I mean I've never been able to finish homework this fast before. It usually takes me four hours to finish everything."

Robin just smiled, "I'll be glad to help you study, Chrom. Just be aware that I have a busy schedule just like you. Now good night and I will see you tomorrow at 4:00 instead."

 _9:45 am_ _THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL IN STUDY HALL_

Gaius and Chrom both sat at their desks scribbling as many notes as they could. Chrom had a small grin on his face while he was writing and it easily caught Gaius' eye.

"Hey Blue, you look more cheerful than usual. Eat something good? Successful practice?" Gaius inquired.

Chrom shook his head, "Nope, I'm just happy that Robin's tutoring is working for me. It means that I'm on track to keeping my scholarship once graduation comes. To me, that's very good news."

Gaius shrugged his shoulders, "Well it's good for you blue, the student body president is a pretty bright dame."

"Her name is Robin, Gaius and just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's not smart." He responded.

Gaius defended, "Woah, I just said she's a smart dame not smart for a dame." Then he smirked, "Are we witnessing the beginning of love, Blue?"

Chrom's face flushed and violently shook his head, "No, no, no, I'm just saying she's a helpful tutor that's all. I've told you that..."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

When the teacher opened the door, Aversa presented herself to everyone in the room. "Hello, I'm only here because I may have left my purse in this room."Her eyes glanced directly at Chrom's position and right next to him was a black bag that looked as if it was handcrafted from the finest leather. "Oh, there it is. My Valm Virion original, it's a purse that is so new it hasn't even debuted in Fashion Week yet." When she began to approach Chrom's direction, she simply sat next to Gaius and kept his eyes on his book the entire time.

She glanced at the blue-haired jock and quipped, "Oh, hi Chrom." Which instantly sent a bolt of lightning into his heart. The moment she left, Chrom snuck his eyes out from behind the book and breathed deeply. "Oh thank God, she's gone."

"Whoa, Blue why are you so jumpy around Aversa? I thought she has been your ex for a few months now." He recalled

"It's a very long story that I don't want to talk about," Chrom responded.

_11:30 am LUNCH_

At one table in the middle of the crowded lunchroom, two girls sat at their table on their phones. One of them had dark violet hair, was heavily made up, had ample breasts, a tight black shirt, red skirt, and a red leather moto jacket. Meanwhile, the other girl had much lighter purple hair, yet she had a much more ample bust and an outfit that consisted of a ribbed black sweater that hugged every curve of her body and blue skinny jeans. As Aversa arrived, she spotted both of them, "Sonya, Camilla, it's time for our daily conference." They both let her sit down between them and sat at both of her sides. "Yes, Aversa." They responded in unison.

"So, earlier today girls. I found my ex-boyfriend doing something that he doesn't normally do, studying."

The duo simply raised their right eyebrows.

"Aversa, Don't you think this might be a bit exaggerated? A lot of people study. I help Corrin out all the time when she's having trouble with her homework." Camilla stated. Sonya agreed, "She is right, what's so juicy about the captain of the football team studying? I thought you were better at gossip than this."

Aversa chuckled, "Well it's more about the fact that my ex's tutor is Miss Student Body president herself."

It all suddenly clicked for Camilla, "And Robin was the girl who won the student body president election against you."

"Exactly, Camilla."

Sonya then followed, " And with Homecoming a couple of weeks away, Chrom is guaranteed to win Homecoming King."

"Go on both of you."

"So when he wins, his popularity will soar through the roof and by Robin being his study partner..."

Aversa finished, "She could dethrone all of us in terms of popularity. And as the most popular girls in this school, we can't let that happen. Especially since I'm a massive deal at this school."

"So what's the plan, Aversa? Do we pull a prank on her to make her look bad?" Camilla guessed.

"No, that's like fourth grade Camilla."

"Oh, so we discover a secret about her and spread rumors throughout the school, to diminish her reputation?" Sonya inquired.

Aversa shook her head, "No, something that's simpler for all of us."She then pulled her fellow members into a huddle and began to whisper discreetly to both of them. Both girls nodded and gasped when she finished. "Really, you're going to do that?" "Now, this is a good method, Aversa. Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"Very simple Sonya, you just need to know your targets well enough," Aversa answered.

 _5:10 pm_ _CHROM'S HOUSE_

Just like yesterday Chrom and Robin managed to get through homework, and even had enough time to look over other notes.

"Alright Chrom, so let's go over this part. During the time of the French Revolution, more specifically the reign of terror why did Robespierre order so many executions during the time?" She requested.

Chrom took a deep breath and answered, "So the new republic wouldn't be subject to foreign invaders? And didn't Thomas Paine agree to the republic but not to kill the king?"

Robin smiled, "That's correct. But you need to tell me why he didn't agree with killing the king."

Chrom tapped a pencil to his temple, "Isn't it because he felt that England would have a chance to declare war against the French and that his brothers may ascend to the throne in his place? Which meant that the United States who was an ally of France would potentially get sucked into another war, or the Monarchy would've continued anyway."

Robin nodded, "Very good. You're catching on quickly."

"Well, I have a great tutor to thank. I'm so glad you're helping me, Robin." He complimented.

A small red glow appeared across Robin's cheeks, "There's no need to put this kind of praise on me Chrom, I'm just doing my job. Either way, get a good night's rest, don't forget to look at your notes, and you'll do great on your test." Then Robin packed up her notes and left.

As Chrom got up to his room with their notes, he sat on his bed with one thought in his head,  _"Robin has been so helpful to me, but maybe I should try talking to her more. Especially, if I want to avoid Aversa."_

_9:05 am NEXT MORNING_

In the classroom, Chrom sat down as the teacher handed out pieces of paper with words and another with letters written on them. "Now remember class, if a question is too hard just skip it and save it for later. It's multiple-choice, so don't feel the need to rush through it, take your time on it. And if you leave a question blank, I'll remove it from your score. Now begin."

The entire class pulled out their pens and pencils, began to scan over the words, and filled in every single question they could. Chrom's eyes steadily read through the text and his brain recalled,  _"Okay, Robespierre executed people during the reign of terror because..."_ He spotted the choice.  _"It's C so the new republic wouldn't be subject to invaders."_ His pencil moved to the next question, _"Hey I know this one too."_

After thirty-five minutes passed, the teacher called, "Okay everyone, pencils down." And every student dropped their pencils as the teacher walked through the maze of chair rows, and took teach test one by one. When Chrom handed in his test, the teacher glanced at the sheet and remarked, "Mr. Yilessia, you seem confident. No matter, I will see all of you with your results on Monday,"

_9:05 am MONDAY MORNING_

The teacher came back to everyone's desks again with the same papers. "Well, here are the results for Friday's tests and I am pleased with the results for the most part." And he began to hand back everything, " Cordelia, very well done. Mae, not bad at all. Ike, good job. Finn, also good." After going through several more students the teacher finally arrived at Chrom's desk, "Chrom, I am impressed by these results. A welcome improvement." Upon receiving the paper, a giant grin flashed on Chrom's face,

_"I can't believe Robin's tutoring has helped me this much. I've never gotten a score like this before."_

When students went to the halls, Chrom's eyes caught sight of Robin, "Robin!" He called out. She immediately turned to him. "Robin, I got a B+ and I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much."

Robin's cheeks slightly flushed as she giggled, "There's no need to thank me for that Chrom, I'm just happy to help you."

Before she could walk away Chrom stopped her and requested, "Wait, I'm free this Saturday, want to go out to get some coffee?"

Robin paused for a few seconds but then answered, "Okay, that seems nice."

_10:30 am SATURDAY MORNING_

Both Chrom and Robin walked into the building made of red bricks and glass windows that were tall and wide. While the outside looked simple, inside were dozens of teens and young adults sitting down, looking at their phones and laptops while they sipped on drinks of all kinds. The shop was even filled with the aroma of so many different types of coffee that it could wake anyone up. They both got to the Barista and he asked them, "Good morning, what can I get you both?"

"I'll take a large classic dark roast latte with extra cream and a pumpkin spice donut, please." He ordered.

"And I'll have a medium vanilla latte with nutmeg and coffee cake, please." Robin followed.

"Okay then your total comes to $16.52 may I get your names for your drinks?" The barista requested.

"Chrom," "Robin." After they both paid, the barista scribbled their names on the cups. "Thank you, your order will be ready in five minutes."

When they got their orders and sat down, Robin broke the ice, "It's actually nice to go out for once. Taking a break is important for everyone, trust me when I say that being student body president isn't easy. We have meetings to do every single week, papers to send out to the faculty, events we need to get approved, funds to raise, and our grades to keep up at the same time, it can be quite exhausting."

Chrom added on, "I can see why it's kind of like being captain of the football team and track team. Every day it's planning, practice, working out, carbo-loading, checking times, making sure everyone is working together, etc."

Robin's eyes popped, "I never knew we had that in common it's strange, isn't it? Still, tell me a bit more about yourself."

Chrom immediately answered, "Well, as you know my grades weren't always the best until you started helping me, but outside of school I do have the responsibility of watching over the house with my little sister. It's because my parents are in charge of this company and their work makes them travel a lot. It's been that way since I started my freshman year. So they can be home for one week or two and then go away for the next two. But they're always home for birthdays, graduations, the holidays, and many other special occasions. I also have an older sister named Emmeryn and she did watch over us when she had the chance to. But she's in her last year of law school now and she's engaged so she moved in with her fiancé. Luckily we still keep in contact and my parents always manage to make sure the bills are paid, we have food, and that we're safe, so we're okay. What about you?"

Robin began, "Well, my parents have been divorced since I was eight. But I wasn't sad about it at all when they split. I know it's surprising. My dad did seem like an average businessman on the outside, but he was very mean and controlled my life to no end. He would always try to make me and my mom do the things he wanted us to do and never listened to us. But in the end, my mom gathered the courage to stand up to him, she kicked him out of our house followed by a divorce. After they split, people were worried about me but thankfully my mom obtained full custody of me and works as a nurse practitioner so we're fine on our own. Yet seeing how hard she works to make sure we live comfortably, I want to become a business manager someday so she can live her golden years in peace and I can help take care of her."

Chrom took a sip of his drink, "That's very sad that your dad was like that, but it's interesting that you want to strive for that career path someday. I want to be able to take over my family's business someday. My older sister was expected to do it, but they knew she had her own path after she got engaged. I know my family is well off enough to give us a comfortable life, but I want this scholarship to let them know I can do things without their help all the time, especially since Lissa wants to go to a top medical college."

Before Robin could comment, the cafe's bell went  _DING DING DING_  and Chrom could sense a dark aura. It only got more intense as he saw Aversa strutting into the cafe. In her presence, Chrom's face went white, he swiftly grabbed a paper menu and hid his face from her.

"One medium-sized, half-caf, non-fat, pumpkin spice latte with an espresso shot, whipped cream, and a chocolate drizzle. To go please." She ordered.

As Chrom hid his face he whispered to Robin, "Don't look at her, just don't! That's my ex-girlfriend. Just tell me when she's gone."

Aversa glanced in the pair's direction, _"So he's even hanging out with her. This will be even better when the plan goes through."_ As soon as she got her drink she walked out of the cafe as if she was never there and the dark aura left Chrom's vision.

"She's gone Chrom," Robin announced to him.

He removed the menu from his face but buried it in his hands. "I can't believe she keeps following me like this after she broke up with me."

"Chrom, I'm a bit confused by this. You seriously dated the leader of the Black Magic Girls clique? I mean you were aware that they consist of girls who come from rich and powerful families right?" She inquired.

Chrom confessed, "I did, I was aware and I looked past that because we liked each other for a long time, and things were going well until she dumped me. I can tell you the full story." He took a deep breath and began, "It all happened last school year when the track team was in its last competition..."

_Chrom dashed and jumped like an antelope during the race and as he landed over the last hurdle and made it across the finish line, several voices shouted,_

_"YES WE WON! WE WON!" Roars of cheers came from the stands as Chrom lifted the trophy for everyone to see. His team came over and held him up above the crowds as the cheers continued, "CHROM! CHROM! CHROM! CHROM! CHROM! CHROM!"_

_"This is one of the best days of my life." He turned to the stands to spot Aversa glaring at him. "Hey Aversa, look I helped my team win." But instead, she began to walk away. "A-Aversa? Where are you going?" Once he caught up to her she stood there with her arms crossed and claimed right to his face._

_"Chrom, it's over, this is the third time you haven't picked up your phone after two rings this week! And the fourth time you haven't texted back after 5 minutes." She scolded._

_Chrom jumped back, "What? But Aversa, you know I couldn't be on my phone 24/7. I love you, but I'm track captain, I need to be there for my team. And with this sports college scholarship, I can't miss the competitions we do." He protested._

_She began screaming, "Well, I can't keep waiting around your schedule, Chrom! And saying I love you isn't going to change anything. You care more about sports than you do about me! IT'S SPORTS 24/7 WITH YOU, WE'RE OVER!" And she stormed off._

"And that's why I'm trying to stay away from Aversa." He ended. "Her shrieks still echo in my head and even seeing her makes me petrified. So I'm just hoping to do sports, get my scholarship, and leave for college next year. Yet with Aversa's status at school, I'm not too sure about that." He drooped back into his hands.

Robin assured him, "Chrom, one thing Aversa doesn't realize is that once the school year is over, she won't be queen bee anymore and she'll be forgotten. Colleges and careers care about how you demonstrate leadership amongst your peers, how you helped people for the better, and your other skills, not if you were the most popular girl of your high school. As soon as she graduates, nobody is going to remember her legacy. My mother had to deal with a girl like that before too and she just became an average member of society after graduation."

Chrom felt a wave of relief push the rocks of fear off of him as soon as he heard those words. "Thanks, Robin. Also, next week is Homecoming, so I was wondering." Chrom bit his lip and fidgeted his hands, "W-will you be my partner for the dance? Just as a friend."

Robin nodded, "Of course I will. As long as we're just going as friends it should be fine."


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With homecoming happening, Aversa's plan goes into action. But will it affect Chrom and Robin's friendship, or will all be well in the end for both of them?

  _11:30 am TUESDAY_

Chrom walked through the hallways of the school and was welcomed by the greetings of "Hi Chrom!" "Good morning Chrom!" "Hey, Chrom see you at practice."

However, a few seconds later, he noticed that some people were whispering in his presence, "I can't believe he asked her out." "I know they're like opposites." "Is he really dating again?"

 _"Dating again, okay now I'm confused. What's with all of this gossip?"_ He thought. However, Stahl soon pulled him aside and he found his answer. 

"Chrom, you told me you didn't want another girlfriend after what Aversa did to you. Why are you dating Robin?"

Chrom's eye's popped, "Wait! What? I'm not dating Robin! She just agreed to be my partner to the Homecoming dance as a friend so we wouldn't be alone. Who told you that we were dating? I'm confused. Was it Aversa or any member of her clique?"

Stahl admitted, "It was your sister she told everyone."

Chrom facepalmed and grumbled to himself, "Lissa, how could you do this to me."

As if on cue, Lissa passed by, "Hi Chrom, how's your new girlfriend?"

Chrom immediately scolded, "Lissa! How could you spread rumors about me and Robin like that? We're not dating."

Lissa explained, "But you told me you asked her to go to Homecoming with you..."

Chrom interrupted, "As a friend, thanks to your big mouth people think we're dating. When in reality, I've sworn off of dating. Now please, help me dispel these rumors, Robin and I are just friends and I don't have a girlfriend."

Aversa whispered behind a corner, _"_ We'll just see about that, Chrom."

_ONE HOUR LATER AT LUNCH_

At Chrom's table, all he could do was sigh and sink into his seat. "I can't believe Lissa would spread a lie like that. All I did was take her out for some coffee as a thank you gift for helping me with my grades."

Frederick pulled out his clipboard, "I can see why this is upsetting for you Chrom. After all, you have stated to the school and I count 27 times since the year began that you have sworn off of dating."

Chrom, nodded "Thank you, Frederick. I just hope that people will forget about this gossip by homecoming on Saturday or at least Lissa will be able to clear it up soon."

Gaius twirled a lollipop between his fingers, "Blue, take it easy, the captain of the football team always wins homecoming king. And Caeda will definitely be winning queen, she is the head cheerleader after all, plus she already has Marth as a boyfriend. So everyone will be cool in the end."

Aversa's ears picked up Gaius' sentence and smirked at it.  _"Not if I can help it."_

_LATER THAT DAY AFTER PRACTICE_

Chrom removed his helmet and bent over panting while his hair was drenched in sweat. "Hey Coach, how was my progress today?"

The coach commented, "Great as usual Chrom, and after homecoming, we should be on our way to the playoffs if you keep this up. There's no doubt our team is going to win this year." The coach faced the entire team, "Great practice today team, time to hit the showers."

After the team left the showers, Chrom approached his car.

"Chrom!" Called Robin's voice.

He turned to her, "Oh hi Robin. How are you today?"

"Just fine, and don't forget that we have a study session today. Also, if you're wondering about the rumors, I helped your sister quash them. So everything will be okay." Robin answered.

"You're a great friend Robin." Chrom complimented.

_SATURDAY 11:00 am HOMECOMING_

At the football fields, the bleachers were filled with the bodies of nearly every student in the school and the fields themselves were dotted with athletic teams and marching band members. Eventually, the announcer's voice boomed over the fields.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! We welcome everyone to the annual Emblania high school homecoming! Let's get ready for the big football game everyone. You already have been introduced to our away team but now let us introduce you all to our own team."

In the boy's locker room, Chrom padded up as much as he could with his other team members. A few seconds later, the coach blew his whistle. _TWEEP!_

"Okay men, if you remember the plan we have the advantage. Remember, our plan combined with, teamwork, and Chrom's leadership skills are what we need, we follow this we can't lose."

The whole team nodded, "RIGHT COACH!"

On the field, each player lined up one by one as their names were called and then came the very last name, "And now we introduce you to a player who you all know and love. The captain and quarterback of the Emblania High Dragons, Chrom Yilessia!" 

And Chrom dashed out to meet his team with the crowds roaring, howling, and chanting his name. "CHROM CHROM CHROM!"  
  
"Now let the games begin!"

For the first half of the game, the ball was tossed and kicked and thrown around both teams scored points after points with dirt flying everywhere. _BLAAAAAAAAARE!_ Went the alarm.  
  
"We've reached halftime for our homecoming game. We have the Emblania High Dragons in the lead by only two points, if they can keep this up, it's a sweet victory in the making! But now let's get to our halftime show with our team's very own cheer squad and marching band!"

The crowd's roars shook the field as the show began with the marching band in perfect sync like well-trained soldiers and the cheer squad performing stunts and routines like acrobats. Meanwhile, Aversa was glued to her phone texting quickly.

"Camilla: So Aversa today is homecoming is the plan set in place?

Aversa: Oh yes, we just need to wait for the dance to happen.

Sonya: And when it does, you'll remain on top of the food chain as you always should?

Aversa: Of course Sonya, everything is going according to plan. Did you get the notes like I asked Camilla?

Camilla: Of course I did, the signature and everything is perfectly forged.

Aversa: Excellent. Let's just wait for that dance."

Once the show was over the team organized in a huddle around each other. Chrom began, "Okay, we're doing great so far. We just need to keep this up. Even if it's just by one point, we will win. For our next method, the defense will distract the other team and I will throw the ball to Vaike who will go in for the kill." Vaike nodded, "The Vaike likes this plan. Any objections?" The entire team shook their heads, "Good, on three." "One two three BREAK!"

Back on the field, Chrom shouted, "Seventeen, twenty-four, nine, HUT HUT HIKE!" Immediately, Chrom got the ball and tossed it to Vaike who caught it an clung to the ball for dear life as he sprinted to the field goal and threw the ball into the ground, "TOUCHDOWN!"

And the crowd roared again. Eventually, there were only ten seconds left on the clock with the game tied the team huddled again. "Okay guys, we need a last resort shot, or we're going into overtime. But what can we do?" Asked Stahl. A spark suddenly went off in Chrom's head. "I'll go for the field goal." Frederick shook his head, "Chrom, are you sure about this? We're only twenty-five yards away from their goal. if we go into overtime, we have a better chance to win this." Chrom assured everyone, "Exactly, so does the other team. And if the history of our past games has taught us anything it's that whenever we go into overtime, the other team wins. We have such a short distance I have a hunch I can make the shot. Break on three." "One two three BREAK!"

The team got out on the field and the ball rested gently on the kicking tee. "Here we have the last kick of the game, the Dragons are now relying on their captain to win with a field goal. But can they do it?" Shouted the announcer.  
  
Chrom then dashed up to the ball and kicked it with every muscle in his body sending the ball flying across the field, "It's going!" And then it flew between the posts. "IT'S GOOD! DRAGONS WIN!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and Chrom's team picked him up above everyone and confetti showered the field like rain. 

_LATER_

The Announcer soon got back on the mic and shouted to the crowds, "Okay everyone, it's officially time to reveal the homecoming queen and king for this year. And the nominees for queen are," 

The spotlights shined brightly in the middle of the field as each girl lined up one by one wearing satin gowns that flowed in the wind like gentle waves in the ocean on a sunny day at the beach, "Celica Milanese, Caeda Talyanet, Fjorm Nifliord, Lyndis Caelinard, Corrin Nohria, L'Arachel Rauston, and Erika Renaisit." 

The Announcer then followed, "And now our nominees for king are," Each boy soon lined up the same way but either wore black suits that or their football gear, "Ryoma Honshino, Xander Norhia, Hector Otisa, Marth Lowell, Chrom Yilessia, Alm Zofinack, Eprham Renaisit, and Ike Gawains."

After both lines were under the spotlight the announcer was handed an envelope and boomed, "And our Homecoming King and Queen are, Chrom Yilessia and Caeda Talyanet."

The crowds began clapping and thunderous applause emerged from every angle as a rhinestone encrusted tiara was placed on Caeda's head, while a faux velvet crown was placed on Chrom's.

"Congratulations to our homecoming king and queen!"

As soon as everyone began to leave the field, Robin quickly ran into his direction, "Chrom!" Once he stopped in his tracks, Robin's breath left her body in short pants as her upper body dropped from the lack of energy. Once she got back up, she patted Chrom's shoulder, "Congratulations on winning homecoming king, Chrom."  Chrom's mouth formed a tiny grin, "Thank you Robin, and thanks to you helping me out, I'm on the path to that scholarship. I'll see you at the dance after the parade." Before she walked away, Chrom called, "W-Wait, before you go. How about a friendly quick hug?" Chrom held out his arms and briefly wrapped them around Robin's body as he patted her back, while Robin did the same thing in return. "Bye Chrom!" "Bye Robin!"

Aversa's eyes caught sight of the whole event and she began texting,

"Aversa: I just saw that tramp hug Chrom with my own two eyes! 😡😡😡

Soyna: Aversa calm down, we have everything in place for you.

Camilla: I'm angrier over the fact that Corrin didn't win anything. But we've got everything.

Soyna: Yes, we have the note, the names, the everything

Aversa: Good, and after the dance, nobody will dethrone me from my spot, not even Robin."

_TWO HOURS LATER_

At the dance, students were gathered at just about every single wall in the gymnasium some were on the floor moving to the upbeat music as a disco ball reflected the light that bounced off of the streamers and decorations. Chrom himself was dressed in a well-pressed dress shirt tucked into his pants with a simple navy blue tie. Once he got to the party, He caught sight of Robin wearing a strapless purple dress that hugged her body perfectly and a thigh length skirt that settled like a flower's petals. Seeing her in this outfit, Chrom's spine shivered and his heart skipped a beat, but soon went back to the real world. "Ummm, Y-You look great R-Robin."He stuttered. "Thank you, Chrom." She responded. 

As the music played and the crowds moved along with the songs, Chrom and Robin barely peeped at each other until Robin broke the ice, "So aren't you going to dance with Caeda or something? I heard it's a tradition for the homecoming king and queen to dance." Chrom shook his head, "No, she's dancing with Marth. We agreed that it would be too awkward if she danced with someone who wasn't her boyfriend."

As the pair continued their conversation, Aversa's thumbs went off on her phone, 

"Aversa: Camilla I have the note, our plan begins now. Do you remember our operations?

Camilla: I do Aversa, it's just so handy when you have a big family.

Sonya: Or when you're well connected with plenty of people.

Aversa: Good, let's get started." 

Aversa emerged from the crowds and headed towards the newly crowned king and Robin, " _Oh such a fine opportunity."_

Both Camilla and Sonya headed towards the crowds. Camilla approached her siblings and requested, "Xander, Leo, Elise, I'm quite thirsty and I just heard Corrin is too. Would all of you be dears and get us both some punch?" And they all headed towards the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Sonya approached Celia and her group of friends asking a similar question, " Celica, Catria, Palla, Mae, Boey, Genny, Leon. Alm's friends along with Est just told me that they would like some punch, would you all get some for everyone?" Then they all headed in the direction Camilla's siblings did.

"It feels so good to have you as a friend right now. And best of all, I don't have to see..." A voice suddenly greeted, "Hello, Chrom!" and he became petrified at the sound of it. "A-Aversa!?" He turned to see her in an off the shoulder black dress with a rhinestone decorated waist. Robin instantly confronted her, "What are you doing here Aversa? No more importantly, why are you going after Chrom?" "Oh, I'm not allowed to go to the homecoming dance Chrom? Especially since I want to make amends?" She commented. "Besides, I'm getting a little thirsty would you mind getting us some punch?" Robin sighed, "Okay, I was getting a little thirsty anyway."

Once Robin was away from the pair, she got on a line for the punch bowl that had at least twenty people ahead of her. _"This is going to take a while."_

With Aversa next to him, Chrom's gut was in knots and his brain was shouting, _"RUN!"_ but his legs just wouldn't respond. Aversa finally commented, "So Chrom, you did a great game today. I saw the whole thing."  "R-really!? Ummm... thanks, gotta do what I can for my scholarship. Especially with Robin helping me." "Oh, I know, but there's no doubt the study sessions are getting boring aren't they?"

"No, they're not. I'm managing to finish my work faster than ever. And while they aren't very fun I need those good grades for my scholarship." Chrom protested. Aversa then pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Chrom, "Except I found a way in which you can still get your scholarship." He opened the paper to see the signatures of two very prominent professors on it. Aversa bragged, "You see Chrom, my family is well connected with some of the main people behind your scholarship and it's guaranteed for you under just one condition." She lifted her mouth to Chrom's ear and whispered into it. Chrom questioned, "Wait, really? You want that?"

Robin came back with three glasses of punch in her hands, "Chrom, I'm back with the... HUH!?"  Her eyes turned into saucers and her jaw was on the floor as she saw the image. Chrom's lips locked with Aversa's. "Aversa, is this what you meant by making amends? Getting back with him?" She questioned. "Of course, after all, I have seen what I've done to Chrom in the past and we agreed to get back together." She turned to Chrom and smirked, "Isn't that right Chrom?" Chrom took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, we're back together now, Robin. If you need us, we'll be on the dance floor."

Once the pair went to the middle of the room, Robin felt like she had a lump in her throat she couldn't swallow, and her stomach just hit rock bottom. To see her new friend back with his ex was weirder than any strange facts in history, or science experiment she had seen,  _"Why? Just why? Why would Aversa want Chrom back when she broke up with him? And why would Chrom want her back at all? More importantly why during homecoming? Something is just not right at all."_


	4. My Girlfriend: Aversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Aversa are now back together and things are going well for both of them. But this sudden get back is raising high suspicions for Robin and two of her friends. One who knows Aversa personally and has a hunch there's something else behind the image of their relationship.

_MONDAY 8:30 AM_

In the hallways, Chrom stood next to Aversa as she walked with Camilla and Soyna. Other students on the walls began to whisper, "I can't believe that Chrom and Aversa got back together." "Yeah, I thought she broke up with him in May." "Has Chrom truly taken her back?" "But I thought he swore off of dating." 

Once Aversa got to her classroom she flirted, "I'll see you this afternoon Chrom. Remember, we're going to the mall at 4:30. Don't be late, sweetie." 

Chrom then left to go to his class and Robin turned to two friends she was walking with, one of them was a girl with very dark hair a shirt that read 'black is my happy color,' a purple plaid skirt that stopped at her thighs, slightly torn fishnet stockings, black combat boots, and heavy dark makeup. The other one was a boy with short well kept blonde hair, a black sweater vest, a white button shirt underneath, simple jeans, and canvas shoes. "Hey Tharja, Leo. Do you think Chrom getting back with Aversa might be a bit suspicious?" Robin inquired. "I think you might be on to something Robin. Chrom and Aversa did break up about five months ago." "I agree with Tharja, it's just not very natural for someone like Aversa to get back with Chrom, especially after he told you about the harsh breakup."  

_11:30 AM LUNCH_

Chrom sat beside Aversa and the other black magic girls at lunch instead of with his friends. Robin sat at her table with Tharja and Leo still discussing, "I just hope this doesn't invade with my tutoring sessions with Chrom. Chrom is my friend, and I want to help him get that scholarship, along with my community service hours." "Very true Robin, and with Chrom struggling in three subjects, he not only needs to pass these classes for his scholarship, but he also needs to pass in order to graduate, if he doesn't get his credits, he'll won't see graduation for another year," Leo commented. "I'll try to text him to see how he's doing," Robin suggested.

"Robin: Hello Chrom, hope you don't forget about our study session tomorrow."

 _PING_ Went Chrom's phone. "Chrom? Who just texted you right now?" Asked Aversa. Chrom looked at the message and stated, "It's just Robin asking about studies tomorrow. Nothing too special, I won't forget about our mall date, Aversa." Chrom then typed,

"Chrom: I'm doing great Robin, I won't forget about tomorrow. I'll just be on a date later today with Aversa.

Robin: Okay Chrom I'll see you tomorrow."

_4:29 pm THE MALL_

Inside, Chrom sat at a fountain the size of a small apartment surrounded by several shops that were all lined up like books on a shelf and craned his neck over his phone.  
  
"Chrom: Aversa I'm here at the fountain.

Aversa: Oh good, I needed you today."

Aversa soon arrived in his presence, "And trust me Chrom, I need your opinion on everything today. First stop is Zephora, I will need new blush and lipstick for the Fall. And some better skincare too." And she and Chrom went inside of a store decorated in black and white stripes, the images of various women plastered all over the walls with their faces full of makeup, and the smell of various perfumes wafting in the air.

"Okay Chrom, I really need your opinion, so I'll need you to follow me as I pick out what I need." She informed. As they both went around the store, Aversa swatched various shades on her hand, "Which lipstick do you think is better? The vampy shade? Or the berry shade?" Chrom gazed at both colors and his eyes shifted, "Umm, the lower one." He answered. "So you like the vampy shade too? But then again I'll just get both." 

After more time passed Aversa exited with a bag the size of a dictionary. "It feels so good to use my dad's credit card." _PING_ went Chrom's phone.

"Lissa: Chrom where are you? I've just started making dinner for us.

Chrom: At the mall with Aversa.

Lissa: It's really surprising that you even got back with her.

I really do hope she has changed for the better.

  
  
Chrom: Still what's for dinner?

Lissa: I'm making grilled Salmon with roasted veggies.

Chrom: What, no steak?

Lissa: Come on Chrom, fish has good protein too. Anyway, don't be out for too long.

I don't want it to get cold when you get back. It should be done by 7."

 

"Chrom, who are you texting?" He instantly answered, "My sister. We're just talking about dinner. She just wants me home in a couple of hours." "That's fine Chrom, but I still need new heels. And my father told me there's room in my wardrobe for another pair of designer shoes. Maybe another Valm Virion or this wonderful brand Camilla recommended that originated in Windmire City."

As more time passed, Aversa tried on pair after pair creating a small hill of shoes in the process. "Okay Chrom which ones? The suede chunky heels, or the leather stilettos?" Before he could answer, the clock in the mall altered, ' _ **Attention shoppers, it is now 6:15 pm. We close in three hours and fifteen minutes, thank you.'**_ "Aversa, don't you think it's best to choose sooner? I have to go home soon to eat dinner and it takes 30 minutes for me to drive home at this time. And another ten to drop you off. Plus, I've got homework to do and I'm your only way home." He pointed out. "Okay then, just like before I'll get both. It goes on my father's credit card anyway." She decided. After she got her shopping bags, they both headed to Chrom's car and drove out.

Within ten minutes, Chrom drove up to a mansion that was almost half the size of the mall and decorated with vines and surrounded by bushes and landscaping that was manicured to perfection. Once at the door, Aversa got out with her bags, "I'm we had such a great day Chrom, I can't wait for tomorrow at school." "Just don't forget that I still have my study sessions with Robin." Chrom reminded her. "Oh alright, but you just need to remember that your girlfriend comes first, especially for that scholarship." She teased. She then pecked Chrom's cheek. "Goodnight Chrom." And went inside her mansion before Chrom quickly drove off home.

_6:55 PM CHROM'S HOUSE_

"Hi, Chrom. How was your date?" Lissa asked. Chrom started to sweat and bit his lip, "I-it was fine. Just had to help get a couple of things for Aversa."  "That's nice Chrom. Dinner is ready, so I hope you'll like it. I even made the fish just the way you like your steak, nice and juicy with a butter sauce."

After dinner, Chrom sat down in his room and began to pull out binders filled with layers of paper and several pencils. _"Okay time to get this homework done. First off is Math, and I know Robin helped me a ton in it."_ He tapped his pencil on the paper,  _"Sin co sin, tangent_  ." And kept scribbling, _"Got to make sure the X is in the right place and done."_ Chrom then pulled out another sheet of paper, "Now for some French homework. Luckily it's just word matching tonight. And I can move on to History and Science." 

After Chrom finished his French homework he pulled out another sheet but then came a _PING!_

 _"_ Aversa: Hello Chrom, I just tried on the new shoes, tell me what you think?"

A picture that featured her feet in the shoes appeared underneath the message.

Chrom: They're very nice Aversa.

 Aversa: Oh what about these?"

And a picture of the other pair appeared.

"Chrom: They're very nice too. But I need to do my homework now.

 Aversa: You can always just look for the answers on the internet like I do.

Chrom: But then I won't really learn anything.

Aversa: Chrom, remember I guarantee you that scholarship.

Chrom: I still want to keep my grades up for the rest of the semester.

But I might only use it if I get really stuck.

Aversa: Alright I'm just showing you an easy way out darling. 😘"

Chrom deeply sighed as he saw the last message. _"Using the internet as an easy way out? As much as I hate doing homework, I can't let Robin down."_ He looked at the screen of his computer then back at his homework. _"No, I just need to keep doing what Robin wants."_ After finishing his homework, Chrom took his shower, brushed his teeth, and went to bed, _"I hope things will go well tomorrow with Robin."_

_TUESDAY EVENING 4:30 PM_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "Come in!" Called Lissa. "Hello, it's me again," Robin greeted. "Chrom are you ready for our study session?" "I'm ready for it Robin." He answered. As they sat down and began their usual routine, Chrom's phone went off, _BUZZ PING BUZZ._

"Hold on."

"Aversa: Chrom, I just tried on the new makeup we got yesterday, I need your opinion.

Chrom: Aversa, can it please wait in a couple of hours? I'm studying with Robin.

Aversa: Okay Chrom." 

After Chrom put his phone away, Robin pointed out, "Chrom, it seems that Aversa has been texting you quite frequently. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Chrom nodded, "It's fine Robin, Aversa and I are happy together. I'm glad she took me back." Robin sighed, "Okay, let's just continue. Remember that you have a test tomorrow."

Over the next few weeks, Chrom and Aversa did plenty of things together as a couple, they went out to the movies, got each other small presents, did selfie kisses that Aversa would constantly post to her Ifridgram and Scarletchat. And by the time the playoffs came, Aversa was standing in the bleachers constantly waving and calling at him like a cheerleader, "GO CHROM! GO CHROM!"

In the last ten seconds of the game, Chrom punted the ball into the goal posts just as the alarm was about to blare, "SCORE! DRAGONS WIN! DRAGONS WIN!" And the crowd's cheers and clapping erupted like a volcano all over the area. Aversa then came running out to Chrom as fast as her heeled shoes would take her and pulled off his helmet. "Oh Chrom, you were wonderful! I love you!" She beamed. Before Chrom could say anything, Aversa aggressively planted her lips on his own as the cameras started flashing all around them. The very next day, Chrom and Aversa's kiss was all on the front page of the school newspaper, on the school's social media websites, and even among the internet pages of students.

"They really do make a great couple." "I'm jealous, Aversa is hot." "Chrom is so lucky to be with her, she has everything." "I want to be like her." " There's no doubt they're going to win the cutest couple in the yearbook." "Even prom king and queen." "Not to mention her friends Camilla and Soyna are pretty hot too." "I totally want to own her purses." "I want to know where she gets her clothes." 

The school hallways kept chatting about the couple constantly while Robin just looked at the picture in the school paper, "I can't believe Aversa actually changed. I thought something suspicious was going on between them. She's even okay with me tutoring Chrom. I guess I can trust her now."

 _PING BUZZ_ went Robin's phone.

"Leo: So it's legitimate for both of them huh?

Robin: I guess you are right.

Tharja: I'm still not too sure, I've known Aversa before either of you,

she's not the kind of person who would change.

Robin: Are you sure Tharja? Everything seems fine so far.

Tharja: That's right only so far, Aversa is like a spider who

lures people to her web and they get caught in it.

Leo: Are you serious Tharja? Spider imagery again?

Tharja: This isn't just creepy imagery, Leo you're forgetting that

I know her more than either of us. We go way back.

Robin: That far Tharja?

Tharja: Oh yes, we knew each other since elementary school but when

the Spring of 7th grade came, it's when our friendship stopped. I can tell you the full story."

Several preteens and teenagers walked into a brick building that was almost identical to Emblania High School except the sign read Emblania Middle School. In one classroom, a young teenager with dark skin and long white hair dressed in the latest fashion with a budding chest sat next to a pale-skinned teenager with dark layered dark hair and slightly torn black clothing with a very prominent chest.

" Tharja: When we were 13, I was physically developing a lot at the time, a lot faster than Aversa.  
Middle school means puberty and puberty meant curves.  
Of course, I knew Aversa was jealous of my figure because she developed slower than I did.   
And that day in class we were assigned to do a project about our families and then she asked me."

 _'So Tharja, what do your parents do for a living? My Daddy is a businessman who has worked with powerful people.'  "_ And Without thinking, I answered," ' _Well my dad is a surgeon and my mom is an accountant.'_

"Tharja: And then over the next few days, every kid at school was gossiping about me.  
And one day two boys pointed their fingers at me chanting"

_'Tharja got implants. Tharja is fake.'_

" Tharja:Aversa told the entire school that my father gave me implants all   
because he's a surgeon. He doesn't even do plastic surgery,   
he's an orthopedic surgeon. And for weeks they wouldn't stop   
talking about it. The incident ended our friendship forever.  
But it didn't stop with just me.  
If anyone had threatened Aversa's position on the popularity pryamid,  
she would do anything to tear them down. Whether they had a better outfit  
or bigger boobs, or better looks than her, she would do anything to make sure  
she stayed on top. People like Aversa will do anything to stay on top of the social food chain.  
I know her too well, so something must be up.

Robin: Wow I had no idea you had that kind of a history with her. I believe you.

Leo: I believe you too.  
It's no secret to why my older sister is part of Aversa's clique.  
She's very well endowed, our family is wealthy, and   
she's wanted by so many boys in this school.  
Of course, she fits perfectly with them.

Robin: Well report cards are coming tomorrow,  
and I hope my tutoring worked for Chrom. But I  
will take your word for it about Aversa."

_FRIDAY_

As soon as students sat down in their classes the announcements chimed, " _Attention students, report cards are available for pickup today at noon. You'll be able to pick them up in the main office, and they will be handed to you in class."_

A few hours later, the time arrived and teachers in every classroom began to hand students simple white envelopes. In Chrom's class, his heart was doing marathons as the teacher came closer to him, "Ricken, Ike, Charlotte, Robin, Lyn..." The teacher then came to his seat, "And Chrom." and rested the envelope on his desk. After class in the hallways, students began to open their envelopes,

"What did you get?" "Oh sweet I passed!" "I got an A!" "I got a C" "Dammit I failed!" "Yes, I got a B!" The sounds of paper tearing and students announcing their grades flowed throughout the hallways like water.

Robin soon opened her envelope to see grades that were all identical, "All As again. My dream school is closer than ever." Then she spotted Chrom with the same envelope. "Hi Chrom!" She Greeted, "I see you got your report card today too. I hope my tutoring helped you."

Chrom gulped, "Me too, I'm just so nervous to look at it. But here it goes." Chrom slowly tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. He was about to unfold it but quickly handed it to Robin, "I can't look at it. Let me know the damage."

Robin unfolded the envelope and her eyes glanced at each mark, "Chrom..." She paused. He turned to her and asked, "What is it!?" She turned the paper around to reveal that in Math, French, and History, he had earned B+ averages in each of them. And A minuses in the rest of his classes. "I did it! I got a B+ average. Robin, I can't thank you enough!" He beamed as he shook her hand. "You're welcome, Chrom. I'm so glad I could help you. I just hope you'll accept me helping you for the rest of the semester."  "Of course I will, you've helped me keep my grades up for so long. I just need to make sure they don't interrupt date nights with Aversa. And I think we can still study on Monday." He answered.

Within seconds, Chrom's phone chimed  _RING RING._ "Speak of the devil, that's her. I'll be back Robin." And he walked away from her talking on his phone. "You mean that night? But I have a study session. Oh alright, it can wait for Tuesday." Then he hung up. "Sorry Robin, I have a date night on Monday, if it's possible we can do it on Tuesday instead." He suggested. "I wish I could but I have work that day." She answered. "Work?" "Yes, last week I just got a part-time job at the Knight's cafe in the mall. I wanted to make my own money so I took the job. We can try Wednesday instead." She proposed. "Seems good enough. I'll see you then."


	5. The Spider Queen's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting their report cards, Robin knows that Chrom's scholarship is safe for now. But Tharja has warned Robin and Leo about Aversa's ways. She may be the queen bee of Emblania High, but she's more of a spider queen luring people to her web only for them to get tangled in it. Will Chrom get tangled next?

_MONDAY IN THE MEN'S LOCKER ROOM_

Chrom got out of the showers and began to douse himself in cologne and combed his hair until it was as smooth as silk. "I hope I smell good enough. Aversa can't stand the scent of sweat." He mumbled as he rapidly dressed, "Umm Chrom?" Inquired Lonqu "Yes Lonqu?" "I really need to know why you're so worried about this. I've never seen you get this ready for a date with Aversa. I can practically taste the cologne." He noted. "Sorry, it's just that Aversa likes this scent and she expects me to wear it every single date night," Chrom explained.

 _BLARE BLARE RING!_ went Chrom's phone, "I've got to leave now." And he bolted out of the men's locker room meeting Aversa who was standing right next to his car. "Glad you made it so early Chrom, now let's enjoy our date night." And they went off in his car.

When Chrom finally got home from their date, he did his routine of eating, doing his homework, freshening up, and finally going to sleep. However, as soon as he closed his eyes, his phone lit up. _"Who could be texting me at this hour?"_

 _"_ Aversa: Oh Chrom, I'm feeling a bit lonely. I'm in the middle of my skincare routine, and I need someone to talk to.

Chrom: Aversa, please it's 10:00 I need to sleep.

Aversa: Just one-half hour more. 

Chrom: Aversa I need to sleep.

Aversa: You silly boy. Who has connections to your scholarship again?

Chrom: Okay just one-half hour."

By the time he was done texting, the clock read 11:30 pm.

"Aversa: Well my routine is done, goodnight Chrom.

Chrom: Goodnight."

And he fell into dreamland.

_TUESDAY MORNING_

Chrom woke up with his face drooping and yawning more than usual with his under eyes puffy and dark. "Wow Chrom, did you get any sleep last night?" Lissa asked. _YAWN,_ "I'm fine Lissa, let's just get ready for school. I just need some coffee and I'll be fine."

Once the duo got to school, Aversa immediately held his hand, "Oh Chrom, so nice you found me. Oh but you look so tired." "It's because you kept talking to me last night." He stated. "Oh I'm sorry Chrom, but you know I get lonely at night when you're not around. But I'll see you after class today." And she went off.

_LATER AT PRACTICE_

Chrom and other boys dashed on the tracks as fast as cheetas. By the time Chrom got to the end of the track, he stopped dead in his tracks panting heavily. _TWEEP!_ "Good job today Chrom. After you helped us win the championship for football. There's no doubt the track team is gonna do the same. Just keep pushing it 110%." Praised the coach.

Chrom soon went over to his bag and began to pat his face with a towel, but soon heard a _BUZZ BUZZ  "What is it now?"_ He picked up his phone to see a barrage of texts filling it.

 

"Aversa: Hello!?

Aversa: Chrom!

Aversa: Are you ignoring me?

Aversa: I guess I'm a bad girlfriend.

Aversa: Or would you like to see your scholarship go down the drain?"

Chrom immediately began typing to her.

"Chrom: Aversa, I'm not ignoring you. I was at practice. That's all...

Aversa: Well don't ignore me for so long.  
Or your scholarship can go bye-bye.

Chrom: OK OK I'll talk to you."

And after a full half-hour of texting, Chrom ended,

"Chrom: Okay Aversa I'm glad everything is good for you now. I need to go okay.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                Aversa: I'll see you tomorrow morning sweetie.😘😘😘"

After showering, Chrom got into his car and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

_"Damn, that was close. But I need to keep this up. You can do this Chrom, It's only 213 days until graduation day. Wait, maybe I can talk to Robin for some advice."_

With that thought in mind, Chrom instantly made a detour from his house and took the opposite direction. Within a few minutes, he planted his car in the parking lot of the mall and quickly headed inside, "She told me she works at the Knight's Cafe. Where is it?" He whispered to himself. As he turned his head, he spotted a cafe stand at the food court with a sign that was bright blue, and a logo with a knight carrying a latte next to large text that read  ** _Knight's Cafe._** Behind the counter, Robin was wearing an apron and vizor with her long ivory hair in a ponytail. 

"Chrom?! I didn't expect to see you here." She exclaimed. Chrom bit his lip and he shuffled his hands as he admitted: "Well, I figured I would visit you to ask for some, some, some advice." Robin inquired, "Advice? For homework?" Chrom shook his head, "No it's..." He paused and then whispered, "Aversayay" Robin's eyes popped, " Oh, of course, and luckily my break is starting soon." 

A few minutes later, Robin removed her apron and visor and quickly sat down with Chrom away from any prying eyes and ears."Chrom, you mentioned that you need some advice in regards to your girlfriend. Let me know what's bothering you." Chrom blinked rapidly and took a deep breath before he exhaled, "She always wants to talk to me when I'm busy. I want to know how I can ask her to stop without making her too upset."

Robin suggested, "I would advise handing her your schedule. This way when you have free time, you can talk to her. There's no doubt that she would understand you're still a human who has things to do." Chrom smiled, "That's a great idea, Robin and I'll see you tomorrow night for our study session." 

"You're welcome Chrom, get home safe, and let me know how it goes."

Once Chrom left the cafe, he texted Aversa.  
  
"Chrom: Hello Aversa. Since I'm usually pretty busy, I think it's time I texted you my schedule.

Aversa: Oh, really?"

Chrom then pinged Aversa a picture of his weekly schedule.

"Chrom: This way we can talk during my free time if it's okay with you. I understand

that you're busy as well so I need to make it work for both of us.  
  


Aversa: This sounds like a good idea, just don't forget our date on Friday Chrom.

Chrom: I won't. Have a good day Aversa."

Over the next couple of weeks, Chrom didn't receive text messages during class, dinner, sports practice, or when he was asleep.

**SATURDAY 11:00 PM.**

_YAWN_ "Finally time for bed." The second he closed his eyes a very loud _PING_ forced them open. He grabbed his phone and saw a text saying,

 

"Aversa: Chrom I seriously need someone to talk to me right now.

Chrom: It's 11:30, I need to sleep.

Aversa: Oh so you hate your girlfriend to the point where you're ignoring her?

Chrom: I'm not ignoring you, Aversa, I just need to sleep.

Aversa: Don't lie to me Chrom, if you  
were a good boyfriend you would talk to me whenever I needed you.  
And I need you right now, without you I would just kill myself."

Those last five words stung Chrom's heart and his eyes popped. _"Oh no, is she really considering suicide?"_

"Chrom: Okay I'll talk to you, I just hope you're okay.

Aversa: Good, just don't ignore me and I won't die."

**1:30 AM**

"Aversa: Thank you for talking to me sweetie. I feel so much better now.

Chrom: Goodnight."

 _"God I am so lucky it's a weekend."_ And his head slammed into sleep.

**8:30 AM**

"Chrom wake up! Our church youth group community service is in an hour." Lissa called. There was no answer. "Chrom! Are you still asleep? CHROM!" She shouted. Still no answer. Without a word from her brother, she resorted to what any sister would do. 

 _BANG BANG BANG_ "WAKE UP!" And Chrom exploded out of his bed.

"Gaahh... Lissa, please I'm so tired." He complained as the door was opened.

Lissa looked at Chrom's face and saw that his eyes looked like they had been punched, his hair looked like a bird nested in it, and his body looked like he was resting on rocks.

"By God Chrom, did you even get any sleep last night?" Lissa asked.

"I did but it was very late. I was only talking to Aversa. But man she can talk." Chrom answered. Lissa rolled her eyes, "Chrom you need to realize that your girlfriend is not the only important person in your life. Think about your own life or your family for once and this youth group will help you with community service."

"Oh alright Lissa. Just because mom and dad aren't here this week doesn't mean you have the right to be a pain. But I'll do it for the sake of graduation." He grumbled.

**ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER**

Chrom and Lissa approached an open field surrounded by trees with several paths, benches, street lights, and flowers. They were soon joined by several other people they knew from school, including Robin. In front of them was a slender and effeminate teenage boy who had long blonde hair, and wearing a white robe with crosses on it came out with a clipboard in one hand and a bible in the other, next to him were several sets of pointed sticks and trash bags.

"Good morning everyone on this blessed day. I am Libra, while many of you were expecting my father today, I will be taking over due to him being sick today. We've already said our prayers on the way, and for this Sunday, our group has agreed to help clean up the park. Our only rules are to not wander off too far, pick up as much as we can, and keep the recyclables in blue bags. Also, don't forget to respect the wildlife around here. Remember, for wildlife, take nothing but pictures, leave nothing but footprints, kill nothing but time. Amen." He instructed. "Amen!" Everyone repeated and they all picked up bags and sticks and went in different directions picking up trash along the way.

When Chrom got to his area, he began picking up every single scrap he could find, until he heard a loud _PING. "What does she want now?"_

"Aversa: Why didn't you tell me good morning?

Chrom: Aversa please I'm busy with community service, I need it to graduate.

Aversa: And you need your scholarship to get into your dream school.

Chrom: Okay then, Good morning Aversa. I'm just busy picking up trash to make the park better for the both of us.

Aversa: Oh tell me more.

Chrom: Well let's just say that as soon as it's over I know I can't do anything where I can't be with you."

While Robin was putting away garbage, she caught Chrom with his phone again, _"Aversa is definitely up to something with Chrom. I need to talk to Tharja and Leo tomorrow."_

 

 


	6. Stuck in The Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Chrom is doing everything he can to make sure Aversa doesn't break up with him. Even if it means sacrificing time with Robin, his sports and his studies. It only means that Chrom has gotten himself tangled in the web of the Spider Queen. However, Robin and her friends grow suspicious of their relationship and see that it's affecting Chrom as a whole. Along with a secret that Aversa is hiding from everyone.

**MONDAY LUNCH 11:30 am**

Robin quickly sat down next to Leo and Tharja, "Okay guys, over the last couple of weeks I have noticed that Aversa's relationship with Chrom has taken a bit of dive. Tharja, care to fill me in?"

Tharja instantly answered, "Oh yeah, this is how she tends to act in many relationships and friendships, Robin. The minute she's not taking charge is the minute she will do anything to control your social life."

"Tharja, I have no doubt this is a pattern of hers. But I'm curious as to why Chrom isn't leaving her." Leo inquired.

"She could be dangling something that Chrom wants over his head. I've seen her do it before with another ex when we were in middle school." Tharja guessed, "But the point is, I know her way too well. She's a manipulative one. And there's no doubt she will do anything to create another victim in her web. She acts like a spider at one point, but other times she acts like an unpredictable apex predator. She is willing to leap at any chance to find prey and tear them to pieces socially." 

After hearing the rant, Robin felt as if there was something wrong with Chrom's current relationship. She began to notice him on his phone more often during their studies, he came to school looking like he didn't get a wink of sleep, he was socializing with fewer people, he was grumpier than usual, and his grades began to just barely stay above a B- average. They were better than when he started, but Robin knew he could do better than that. Robin could see in his deep blue eyes every time they passed each other or even talked, that he was screaming for some form of help.

"Robin, do you think that maybe we should ask Chrom about his relationship with Aversa?" Leo inquired. 

She shook her head, "No we shouldn't dig too deep. That would be prying. It's best to respect his privacy. Still, we should look out for anything she does to him. Chrom is my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Leo and Tharja agreed, "Neither do we."

**AFTER SCHOOL 3:35 pm**

Leo, Camila, Elise, Corrin, and Xander all arrived at a three-story brick mansion that was decorated with multiple dark roses and vines that were arranged with the utmost care. Once they got out of their limo, Leo's eyes caught Xander was paying very close attention to his phone screen and even smiling at it. 

"Xander? Is something troubling you?" He asked his elder brother.

Xander's entire body shook at the question and he quickly hid his phone. "No, n-no. I'm just getting some news from the horseback riding club that's all. I need to make arrangements for our next meeting, Leo. So I'll be busy all day." And he quickly went inside the house.

_"Something isn't right here, Xander isn't usually that protective over his phone and he's never been that nervous around me."_

When Leo got into his room, he walked into a space that looked like a mini-library. With books on almost every wall, with names such as Edgar Allen Poe, Mark Twain, Shakespeare, George Orwell, J.K. Rowling, Harper Lee, Laurie Halse Anderson, Jane Austen, F Scott Fitzgerald, Stephen King, Virginia Woolf, the Brother's Grim, Agatha Christie, John Steinbeck, Charles Dickens, Ernest Hemmingway, Maya Angelou, Alice Walker, and tales of ancient Greece, to non-fiction works by famous researchers, historians and even memoirs. Then he immediately got on his desk and began doing his homework. Once he was done, he went to his computer and on a website called, 'Fatesbook' where he saw that Tharja was online.

"Leo: Tharja, I think there's something wrong with my brother today.

Tharja: What is it? Missing some items or something?

Leo: No he was on his phone, but it was more protective than usual.  
Xander never really hides anything from us.

Tharja: It's obvious, he's got a secret girlfriend.

Leo: Huh? How did you know?

Tharja: I've seen it happen too many times  
whenever my uncle was on the phone with his mistress,  
he would be very protective of who he was talking to.  
Sometimes I even saw a cousin of mine do things as well.

Leo: What were these things?

Tharja: Leo, just answer these questions as yes or no.

Leo: Okay.

Tharja: Has he been wearing better clothes than usual?  
Has he been grooming his hair and face better?  
Has he been changing his routine?  
Has he been making less time for your family?

Leo: Yes to all of those. It's actually  
quite surprising that my brother has a girlfriend.  
I won't ask who it is but I hope he won't keep this a secret for too long.

  
  
Tharja: Yeah It's your own brother's business. You're only 16,  
Leo and he's 18 he's legally an adult he can make his own choices about dating.

Leo: That I understand, but I trust my brother. Goodnight."

And they both logged off of the chat room **.**

**CHROM'S HOUSE 6:00 PM**

 Chrom was sitting down eating a steak dinner with roasted veggies and potatoes. But within five minutes of eating, his phone blew up  _PING PING PING PING PING._ "Not again." He sighed.

"Aversa: Why are you ignoring me again!?  
And I told you not to keep eating so many carbs.  
You're going to get fat.   
You're too sexy to be fat.  
I'm too hot to have a fat boyfriend!  
IF YOU'RE FAT I WANT TO DIE!

Chrom: Okay Okay I'll talk to you.  
Don't worry I'm working out all of  
the time when I eat this much

  
Aversa: Oh good, you just better keep in shape or I will want to die.

 

Chrom: Okay, just please stop that it's scaring me.

Aversa: I'll even show you proof that I'm too sexy for a fat BF."  
  
And a picture was sent that featured Aversa's right shoulder strap down on her tank top with a lot of her breast cleavage in the picture. The image made Chrom's heart skip a beat but then sink.  
  
"Chrom: Aversa I can't accept this picture.  
Please delete it. You're 18 and I'm only 17.  
You could go to jail for distributing explicit material to a minor.

Aversa: But sweetie, there's nothing naked  
in the picture, just some cleavage.  
However, I will delete it on one condition.

Chrom: What can I do?

Aversa: Just send ab pics.

Chrom: Won't that both get us in trouble?  
Sending you nude pics is considered CP and you can go to jail.

  
Aversa: It's only ab pics, sweetie,  
above the belt only. You can keep your pants on.  
Nothing sexual at all.  
You're just overreacting.

Chrom: Okay abs up only. I'm keeping my pants on too.

Aversa: And don't worry the other pic is now gone."

Chrom looked at his conversation history to see that she wasn't lying. So he quickly went upstairs and removed his shirt but kept his pants on like he said, "Okay no underwear, so I should be safe." He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his well-sculpted body looking back at him and held up his phone, "Don't make it too sexual Chrom. But I gotta admit the working out is really helping this body."

 _CLICK_ went the camera and Chrom instantly sent it.   
  
"Aversa: Oh what a hottie. 💓💓💓

Chrom: Okay and that's it, just promise

me you won't share it with anyone online.

Aversa: It's okay Chrom I won't share anything. It will only be for my private space.

Chrom: Good just please realize that these can get us in trouble if we're not careful.

  
  
Aversa: Don't worry sweetie, as long as I'm you're #1 priority nobody will get in trouble.

Chrom: And I hope we don't because I don't

want to do anything that won't make you happy.

  
Aversa: Well have a good night Chrom, I've got some things to do."

 

After she stopped texting, Aversa then switched over to another number.

 

"Aversa: Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure this will work for you.

  
'Jay': I'm surprised you can keep this up.

Aversa: The thing is if Chrom makes me look good  
then I can make us both look good and she will want you.

'Jay': In the long run, I just hope you're right  
I know that Charlotte is very picky about men,

Aversa: She will want to come  
running to you when she sees you with me.

'Jay': Thanks for the reminder,  
I will see you tomorrow after school.  
I just hope Camilla doesn't find out."

Back in Aversa's room, she cackled as she looked at her phone, "I can't believe that those two boys are helping me stay on top this entire time." She pulled up Chrom's shirtless picture. "Here I have a mega-hot boyfriend with abs like no other wrapped around my finger." Then she pulled up a picture of 'Chad,' "And here's one of the richest boys in the entire school with a crush on a girl who's extremely picky. But with both of them in my grasp, I will finish the school year at the top of the food chain. It's all according to plan."

_**TUESDAY 9:05 AM** _

As every student sat down in Chrom's history class, the teacher came by to each and every one of them with pieces of paper. "Ike very good." "Cordelia excellent." "Mae, good." But once the teacher arrived at Chrom's desk she saw his eyes drooping and his head bobbing like he was trying to stay awake. "Chrom." No response, "Chrom..." Still nothing. "CHROM!" The teacher yelped and Chrom finally lifted his head to her. Once she handed the piece of paper to him she informed, "Please see me after class." As Chrom saw the grade on the paper, his heart was like a block of concrete in the water. _"I got a D-? How could this happen?"_

After class, Chrom approached the teacher's desk and she asked him, "Chrom, you've been doing so well over the past few weeks. I don't understand why you've slipped this quickly. Two weeks ago you've been getting 'A-s' and 'B+s' on your assignments and exams, but I've been noticing that right now you're average is on the track to becoming a C+ due to your recent grades. Care to tell me what's wrong? I've even noticed you've become worn out and sluggish and your coaches have even been talking about how you're slipping as well."

Chrom's handed fidgeted as he rapidly blinked, his forehead began to bead with sweat and he bit his lip. Without thinking he blurted out, "I-I'm just having trouble sleeping. T-That's all!"

The teacher questioned, "Are you sure Chrom? A lack of sleep alone can't just do this, especially with Robin as your tutor. If there's something you're afraid of telling me, don't be afraid to. As a teacher, the privacy of my students is always very important."

Chrom sighed and then said, "It's my girlfriend. She keeps on talking to me when I need to rest. But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"I see Chrom, a little trouble with your relationship. Since it's clear there's something you don't want to tell me. However, it's best for you to see a therapist about this. And luckily, Robin knows someone." She suggested.

"I will take it into consideration, thank you." He acknowledged.

 

**LATER**

At Robin's locker, Chrom immediately met with her, "Oh good, you're here. I was looking for you."

Robin tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean by that?"

Chrom took a breath and explained, "Well, I admit, my grades in history have been getting worse recently, and my history teacher stated that you could help me find a therapist."

Robin grinned, "Oh good, I was getting a little concerned about your health and wellbeing, Chrom." She handed him a pamphlet, "Because I can tell you're not doing very well Chrom. When we've been studying together you're always checking your phone, you're always tired, and I can tell you're not looking too well. I know there is something you can't tell a lot of people, but I know someone who you can tell, Dr. Mikoto Honshino. She's Ryoma's step-mother and an amazing therapist. She actually helped my mother and I get through my parent's divorce. I'm glad you were asked to seek help."

"But how can she help me with my health when I'm already an athlete?" He asked.

"You're very physically active, yes but I feel you need to take care of your mental health as well. You need to understand that if you don't look out for your mental health, you're not taking care of yourself as a whole." She answered.

Chrom's eyes scanned over the pamphlet and began to bite his nails, "Are you sure I can tell her everything?"

Robin nodded, "Yes you can, it's part of her job not to tell anyone unless you're hurting yourself or someone else or you give the okay. Everything will remain in confidant. Trust me. Best of all she's affordable and open to new patients. So giver her a call before you leave school today. Bye."

Once Robin left, Chrom looked at the phone number on the pamphlet and dialed it.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Chrom drove his car into a parking lot next to a beige brick building that was three stories high, had a wall made of windows, giant numbers on the side that read '4209', and several people coming in and out of it.

 _"This must be the address, 4209 Fate Street."_ After parking and getting out of his car, Chrom headed into the building and asked the receptionist, "Where can I find Dr. Hoshino's office?"

She answered, "That would be room 219 on the first floor. Just go to the left."

"Thank you," And he went on his way. "217, 218, and 219. Perfect."

Chrom's hands shook as he slowly approached the door,  _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ Went his hands. "Come in." A soft soothing voice answered.

He slowly opened the door to reveal a room with white walls, decorated with simple still life paintings,  a leather armchair, and couch in the middle of the room, a wooden bookcase that was lined with books about psychology and mental health, and at a desk was an older woman with long straight black hair, a small beauty mark, and a warm smile typing at her desktop computer.

"Ah, I was expecting you today, Chrom. It's very nice to meet you. I am Dr. Mikoto Hoshino. I also understand you know my stepchildren, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. I have been their stepmother since Ryoma was five. But we're not here to talk about me, let us talk about you." She answered.

Chrom sat down on the couch and began to tell, "Well, my full name is Chrom Yilessia and I'm the captain of the football team and track team at Emblania High School and I am hoping to get an athlete's scholarship and a recommendation to a great college. My parents are very well off, they're both in charge of this company, but their jobs make them travel a lot. Meanwhile, my older sister is in her last year of law school. We do keep in contact whenever possible but studying for the bar along with planning for a wedding with her fiancé makes her life extremely busy. She is determined to become a good lawyer. And I want this scholarship to prove that I can do things without the help of my parents all the time."

Mikoto scribbled it down in a notebook, "I see, you're trying to prove to your own parents that you're becoming an adult. That's very good. Now you mentioned on the phone you're in a relationship as well am I correct?"

"Yes," Chrom answered.

"Well then, you can tell me everything about your girlfriend, Chrom."

Chrom checked, "Okay then, as long as everything is between us."

Dr. Hoshino reassured, "Chrom you don't have to worry at all, it's my professional code not to tell what goes on here."

The Chrom just let it all out, "Aversa used to be my ex-girlfriend. In May, she broke up with me for not calling or texting her enough. And in September she wanted me back. For the first month and a half, everything seemed alright even after winning the football championships. But now things aren't looking too good. Whenever I'm with my friends or family or doing my sports, she will always make me leave them and make me talk to her. She's blown up my phone at dinner, she's texted me when I needed to sleep, she's questioned where I am through text messages, we go on date nights every week and she makes me carry her stuff. And every time I don't talk to her she sends me these scary messages that she's either going to kill herself. And get this, she told me that she's connected to the people behind my scholarship. Whenever I even get a chance to say no, she will dangle it over me like I'm some starving animal. I just don't know what to do. But if I don't date her my scholarship can go down the drain."

After hearing everything, Dr. Hoshino asked, "So tell me Chrom, your girlfriend is sending you messages where she will try to hurt you or commit suicide if you don't talk to her?"

"Yes." He Answered.

She then asked, "And is it also true you feel isolated from your friends and family every time she forces you to talk to her?"

Chrom nodded as she wrote down his response.

Finally, she asked him, "Okay and is she also very jealous of who you're with and asks you to do things against your will?"

Chrom blurted out, "YES!" 

Her jaw dropped at his answers and she told him, "Chrom, I don't know how I can say this lightly, but you're in an abusive relationship with your girlfriend."

Chrom's eyes were dinner plates. "WHAT!?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that you're in an unhealthy relationship with Aversa." She noted.

"But it's so hard for me to leave Dr. I don't know if I can leave right now I want to leave but at the same time I don't want to." 

"That's because you've developed Stockholm's Syndrome, Chrom. It's normal in abusive relationships. The victim will always go along as a survival strategy. Which is what you're doing right now. Still, I'm glad you were able to come to me and tell me everything. As of now, I can only give you the advice to get through because leaving an abusive relationship will be tougher than staying in one." She explained.

"Thank you, Dr. Hoshino. But do you think I should tell someone I trust about this? But on the other hand, It's just so embarrassing that I'm an abuse victim." He asked.

"I would usually vote against it, you don't have to tell anyone about it until you're ready." She advised. "What matters is now is that we're talking about it. This is the first step to leaving an abusive relationship. I can only pray for your safety in the future. We'll take it one step at a time. As of now, with your girlfriend just try to say "not right now please" to her and don't be afraid to be a little assertive if you feel it's needed. Not to mention, you don't have to tell anyone about this. You can tell someone else when you are ready." 

"I can't thank you enough Dr. Honshino." He praised.


End file.
